


rise to taste the dawn

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, ShieldShock - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: This must be the best way to wake up, she thought.





	rise to taste the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 100 word warm up and then stuff happened. Thanks to nobutsiriusly for the second pair of eyes and for agreeing this belongs in our fic 'verse! (But any errors are mine.)

This must be the best way to wake up, she thought. Her over-sized mug was topped up with her favourite coffee from the hipster shop down the street.

(When Steve first saw it he complained “That thing’s a bowl, not a mug, Darcy,” but then with how much pizza he ate in one sitting he wasn’t allowed to judge her.)

Dawn bloomed purple and red over the apartments across the street. She knew she should get out of bed, should shower and get moving, but there was something about the slow scroll of her phone while tangled in the sheets that felt decadent. Plus the company wasn’t bad either.

Steve‘s face was buried in the pillow at her side, his arm thrown over her stomach holding her close. He’d gotten in late last night after she was already asleep. Whatever happened, it wasn’t on the news yet, but she eyed on the fading bruise on his hip with relief. If he only came out of whatever mission it was with a bruise she’d count herself (and him) lucky.

Darcy took another sip of her coffee, pausing her news reading to look outside. A fluffy black cat sat in the window across from theirs, blinking slowly as it surveyed the neighbourhood. Maybe she could convince Steve they should get a cat. She missed having a pet after so many years of moving and dorms and unpaid internships. It could keep her company on nights Shit Went Down, Steve could have another model for his sketches, and honestly there’s no better excuse for a nap in a sunbeam. Yeah, a cat would be _perfect._

She brought up the local rescue’s website and searched for adoptable cats. She tapped the first listing just as Steve woke up.

“Morning, Darce.” His voice was gravelly with sleep.

“Morning, hero. How’d it go last night?”

Steve yawned and pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes before answering. “Alright. Took care of the issue without any major injuries.”

She poked his barely visible bruise with her phone. “Only minor ones?” She raised her brow, smirking.

“Hush, you.” He pulled her closer to lay his head on her stomach. “Got something to tell me?” He nodded toward her phone screen.

“Hmm? Oh!” Darcy’s cheeks warmed at being caught. “I was thinking we could get a cat? I haven’t been allowed for years, with the, uh,” she gestured wildly, her coffee swirling dangerously in her cup. “You know. Life? Adventure? Dark elves?”

“Mmm.” He chuckled and gave her hip a squeeze. “Yeah.”

“Anyway, I saw the neighbour’s cat, and then I thought of Francois and _that_ reminded me of how we met officially and then-” She knew she was babbling but couldn’t stop herself.

“ _Darce._ ” Steve turned, nearly knocking her mug out of her hand, looking at her. He cupped her face gently with one hand, the other snaking behind her back to pull her close. She squeaked, sweeping the mug to the side so she didn’t spill on the sheets.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Let’s get a cat. We can call it Frankie the Second.” He grinned at the memory of their future cat’s namesake.

“Really?” She smiled wide, her cheeks nudging her glasses. She reached out blindly behind her and shoved her mug onto the nightstand, dropped her phone on the bed behind Steve, and squished his cheeks forward with both hands. “Are you serious right now? Because if you’re fucking with me I _swear_ -”

Steve silenced her with a deep, bruising kiss. “I’m not fucking with you, I promise.” He gave her his mischievous _Steve-fucking-Rogers_ grin and shifted so his upper body bracketed hers. “I mean, I’ll _fuck_ you, but-”

“Dammit, Steve.” Darcy snorted and craned forward to kiss his cheek. “Seriously.”

He braced himself on her hips and bent down to kiss a line down her chest. “Let’s go after lunch.” He punctuated his words with a final lingering kiss above the hem of her underwear and looked up at her through his lashes with pupils blown wide.

“After lunch, huh?” Her breath came short at the look in his eyes. It was a look that said she wasn’t leaving bed any time soon. (It was a good look.)

His fingers skimmed the skin just under her shirt, drawing soft circles upward toward her breasts. “Yeah. Our calendar’s pretty full this morning.” He scraped his nails down her stomach  then hooked his fingers into the hem of her underwear and tugged them down off her hips.

“Oh yeah?” Her voice was embarrassingly wobbly. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to how easily, _how skillfully_ he brought her to pieces.

“Mmhmm.” Steve dipped his head to press a kiss to her clit, tongue darting through his lips to tease her.

“First I’m gonna make you come with my mouth.” He licked a flat stripe up her slit and Darcy forgot how to breathe for a moment. Her muscles clenched, heat pooling low inside her.

“Then,” he continued casually, as if he didn’t just have his face in her cunt. “I’m gonna fuck you till we’re both screaming.”

Darcy licked her lips, cheeks warm with want. “Promise?”

He winked, pulling back the sheets to move between her legs. “Promise.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Francois the cat will return in... a to-be-named fic that is almost done. Almost. We promise.


End file.
